Regret
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Natara leaves Mal with a broken heart but is there still hope for them? One-shot, Maltara. Btw its really long for one-shot just a warning... but I hope you like it!


**Hi Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last story Undercover Again, so happy you all liked it, here's a one shot, it's kinda long so sorry about that but I hope you like it! :D**

Mal walks into the wedding venue to find Natara sat alone in her wedding dress, in a beautifully decorated wedding hall, Mal walks down the aisle towards Natara sat on the floor of the wedding alter.

**Mal:**"Natara...?"

Natara looks up at Mal with her eyes red and puffy; clearly from crying, her eye makeup has run slightly down her pale cheeks and her beautifully madeup bridal style bun has loose strands falling out of place.

**Mal:**"Where is everyone? Where's Oscar?"

**Natara:**"At home probably, trying to gain back some the dignity I stole from him!"

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Natara:**"He dumped me."

**Mal:**"Ah hell, I'm so sorry Natara, what happened?"

**Natara:**"He erm didn't want me to invite you to the wedding, and I did anyway and he said that was the last straw, he said he was sick of being second best, he said I that was just settling for him."

**Mal:**"Natara that's crazy!"

Natara hangs her head in shame and looks back at Mal, her eyes welling up with tears.

**Natara:**"No its not, he's right...I was setlling for him, because the truth is, one word from you Mal and I would have called everything off in a heartbeat."

Mal looks down as a wave of realisation washes over him.

**Mal:**"Natara..."

Natara shakes her head, wipes her eyes dry and stands up.

**Natara:**"It doesn't matter, I erm...emailed my resignation to Lieutenant Anders..."

Mal quickly looks at Natara; his eyes wide from shock and he looks broken.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"Monday, I'm going back to Quantico, and Chief Blaire will relocate me somewhere else."

**Mal:**"No Natara, you can't leave!"

Natara looks into Mal's eyes and sees the hurt and pain, she tries to speak up, but her voice is timid and weak and it breaks as she takes a breath.

**Natara:**"I have too, I can't stay because I can't see Oscar without feeling guilty and ashamed and I-I can''t see you without feeling heartbroken...I have to go..."

Mal tries to hold back his tears but they escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks, Natara reaches out with a trembling hand and wipes away tears and places her hand on his cheek for a few seconds, Mal rests head against her hand before she quickly pulls away.

**Natara:**"I'm gonna miss you so much, but you deserve to be happy Mal and if I stay I don't see that happening."

With that Natara turns to leave and walks towards the exit, Mal quickly sprints and stops dead infront of her, blocking her path.

**Natara:**"Mal, let me passed!"

**Mal:**"No, I'm not letting you leave, I won't!"

**Natara:**"Mal it's not your choice, I going and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Natara pushes passed Mal and continues walking away, Mal takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor.

**Mal:**"What if I told you I loved you?"

Natara stops dead in her tracks and Mal quickly looks back up to catch Natara's reaction, she takes a few seconds before finally turning around to face Mal, with tears now falling from her eyes.

**Natara:**"It doesn't make a difference, it doesn't matter what you do or what you say Mal, it's too late, it's too late for us, I'm sorry."

Natara walks away, signaling for a taxi before driving off into the distance, leaving Mal alone with his saddness and his heartache.

_Sunday_

The day before Natara is due to leave, Natara finishes packing the rest of her things into boxes, she comes across a picture frame, layed face down on her coffee table, hesitantly she picks it up and looks to see a picture of herself, Mal, Ken, Kai and Amy, all dressed up in their wacky halloween costumes at the halloween party last year; she mainly focuses on herself and Mal in the picture as she notices that the two of them aren't even looking at the camera, there too busy smiling and and holding eachother in a mid-laughing fit, Natara smiles weakly as a single tear falls on the glass of the frame, Natara takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes; carefully placing the picture frame in one of the boxes with the rest of her belongings.

She makes her way into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee, she stands taking slow sips from her coffee mug as she stands surrounded by silence in her empty apartment; when she notices her cell phone flashing on the counter,she places down her coffee mug and picks up the phone,that reads:

_20 Missed calls from Mal Fallon_

_10 Unread messages from Mal Fallon_

_1 Voicemail from Mal Fallon_

Natara rubs her eyes and throws her phone back down on the counter, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to Mal or listen to what to he had to say.

Mal sits alone in his apartment, desperately staring at his phone ,waiting for it to ring but nothing... just like all the other endless hours he'd sat ,waiting Natara to call and tell him,she changed her mind and that she wanted to stay because she loved him and wanted to give things a chance...a call he knew deep down would never come, he sits with his head in his hands and takes a deep breath then jumps to his feet and walks up the roof, he sits on the edge of the building with his legs dangling in mid air, he looks out into the distance as the cold air whips through his short toulsed hair.

After hours of watching the sky losing it's brightness and turning to a dark blue blanket covered with bright twinkling stars, Mal stands up and makes hs way back inside, for another long sleepless night.

_Monday_

Natara sits on the plane, waiting for it take off into the sky, so she can finally leave the life she screwed up in San Francisco behind forever, only to turn into a distant memory, but she couldn't help but feel this piecing pain in her heart, she can picture Mal, right now sat alone in his apartment, hurt, lost and heartbroken and it was all her fault, she couldn't help but feel a sense of utter guilt and regret fill her stomach, making her feel sick, finally the plane took off, Natara gazed out the window, into the clouds, reflecting on the time she had spent in San Francisco each and every memory involving Mal, she could feel the tears welling up again but managed to fight them back, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, and clicked on her voicemail messages, finally able to bring herself to listen to message Mal had left, two days ago.

_Hey Nat, _

_I know your not answering my calls and probably don't want to talk to me but at least listen to this message and hear what I have to say...I understand why your leaving, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it, your the most important thing in my life and the thought of not seeing you everyday, not seeing you beautiful smile,your mesmerizing hazel eyes or hearing that sweet voice of yours, literally makes my heart ache._

_This last year and a half I've spent with you, has been the best of my life...you are the one person I trust more than anyone I have ever known...I know you feel like there's nothing left for you here, but you could not be more wrong, I'm here and I always will be, you said your scared to love again because you feel your too damaged to ever be loved by another, well I've have loved you since I first layed eyes on you, I know it's too late to say it now but I have and nothing will ever change that, just promise me something..promise you won't give up on love, because Natara, no one deserves true love and happiness in their lives more than you, even if you don't choose to stay here, wherever you go and whoever you meet; give love a chance and open your heart, because you may finally meet you prince charming you've been waiting for._

_But just know one thing, if you do meet someone else and fall in love again, know that he will never love you as much as I do, because I really do love you Natara, and I always will._

With that the message cuts off and Natara sits with tears flooding from her eyes, her hands tremble and her stomach twists with regret and devastation, Natara places the phone back in her pocket and tries to calm herself down and steady her breathing, she looks out the window again staring in the orange glow within the clouds as the sun slowly sets, after a while ,the feeling of heaviness and exhaustion flows over her ,which she gladly lets take hold of her as she slowly drifts asleep.

When the plane finally landed and Natara made her way to a hotel for the night, she felt numb and broken, she threw her suitcases on the bed and grabbed a coat and made her way outside, after hours of walking anywhere, she came across a beautiful park, which strangely resembled the golden gate park back in San Francisco, Natara quietly strolled through the park as the sound of distant traffic and chirping crickets filled her ears, she walked around the edge of a quiet lake, with only the light from the full moon reflected in the lakes surface, she sat on a bench and looked up at the night sky, and felt a slight shiver down her back as the cold night air danced around her, she sat thinking of only one person, and replaying the voicemail he had left over and over again in her mind, forcing tears to creep up in her eyes again, she was so sick of crying, but couldn't help but feel regret, regret for hiding her feelings, regret for breaking Mal's and Oscar's hearts and mostly she felt regret about leaving, the tears slid down her now ice cold cheeks, she quickly wiped them away, all she wanted right now was Mal she finally admitted to herself, she wanted him to hold her in his arms, hold her so tight and never let go...but that wasn't going to happen and she had to accept that..she took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the lake, she stood looking down at the reflection of the sad, heartbroken women that look back at her, she closed her eyes and took yet another breath; and too her surprise when she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection, she could swear she could see Mal stood behind her...but that wasn't possible was it? It must just be her mind playing tricks, reclutently Natara slowly turned around to see...Mal stood right there in the flesh...right infront of her.

Natara didn't hesitate, she threw her arms around him and held him close.

**Natara:**" Mal,What are you doing here?"

**Mal:**"I couldn't give up Natara, like I said, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that!"

Natara smiled and she was so incredibly happy, she kissed him on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, making him smirk and let out a faint laugh.

**Natara:**"Mal I love you so much, I feel so stupid for leaving the way I did, I'm so sorry I put you through that!"

Mal gently stroked down Natara's cheek and kissed her on her forehead.

**Mal:**"It's okay I know you were scared, but believe me when I say that I will never hurt you, ever."

**Natara:**"I know,but what do I about going back to San Francisco?"

**Mal:**"Natara, we can go anywhere in the world and I wouldn't care, as long as I'm with you...it's home."

**Awwww *sniffle* I need a tissue lol :') sorry it's like crazy long ,a HUGEEE thank you if you read the whole thing, I love you ...your awesome! Please review and let me know what you think! Jade x**


End file.
